


A House Is Not A Home

by Current521



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Charlotte comes home, and it doesn't feel like it should be. Charlotte goes to Ted's and it feels better.
Relationships: Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you sleep for an entire day, wake up at 5pm, write this, fall back asleep, read it again at 11pm and think, hey, that's actually worth being posted

There was something that felt very empty about the apartment. It wasn't just that Sam wasn't home, although he should've been; it just felt empty.

Ted has given her a spare key to his apartment, ages ago. She almost never used it, but she had felt too empty, and had went to knock unannounced, and he hadn't answered.

There was something immediately warm and present about the apartment. It wasn't that Ted was home, because he wasn't, but there were so many little things and details that reminded her of him and made her feel at ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Oneleggedgiraffe,  
> Who asked for this

Ted got home late; he'd convinced Paul to go grab a beer after work, so he was slightly intoxicated and actually in a good mood.

The front door was unlocked. That should've been suspicious, except he knew he was prone to forget. So he just cussed himself out under his breath and opened the door.

And immediately dropped his keys and cussed a lot louder. "Charlotte! What the fuck, you scared me!" She hadn't really done anything, was just standing in the hallway as he opened the door, smiling. She'd dropped her smile now. "Sorry for yelling," Ted sighed. "I just got scared."

She smiled tentatively. "That's alright. I just didn't feel like being home, and I had a key so—"

"Come here." He pulled her in for a hug, resting his chin on her head. "It's alright, there's a reason you have a key." He kissed her. "It's late. Come to bed with me."

She smiled. "Alright Ted."


End file.
